Cold Hearts, Warm Bodies
by Fatal Yaoi
Summary: While camping in the arctic Southern Waters, the group get run over by a storm and are forced to find ways to stay warm. Toph, unfortunately, is still as stubborn as ever and insists on sleeping alone. Katara, however, won't have it. -Soft Katara/Toph- Oneshot, possible twoshot-


_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! Mike and Bryan can keep it for themselves considering how they're doing with Korra isn't the greatest but I digress._

**Author's Note: Well, look at me back in the Avatar fandom after four years or so. It's been a long time. Here's a commission done for rmcpizza over on DA who wanted soft Katara/Toph. Welp, here you go, sir. Enjoy and I truly hope I don't get too many people angry over the mild "ew Korra" comment I made above.**

* * *

**Cold Hearts, Warm Bodies**

Landing on the fluffy snow beneath Appa's large paws was a relief for the group. Katara and Sokka may have been accustomed to the heavy snow fall and the lung freezing cold winds but Zuko, Aang, and especially Toph were not. Mai had, luckily, stayed in the Fire Nation to keep everything under control while Zuko did his annual world visit with the Avatar. Suki stayed with her to keep up their defenses and keep the soldiers in check despite the begging and whining of Sokka. Ty-Lee, of course, stayed with Mai and Suki if only to avoid the long, long journey the group would be on.

Katara and Aang had broken apart for unknown reasons to the remainder of the group months before the group left for their journey. Katara felt Aang's attention deserved to be with the world and, though she loved him, she felt selfish. He understood outwardly but he hurt internally. Katara was his world, nonetheless, and the two remained close friends as expected.

"I hate snow. I hate the cold. Why did I come?" Toph complained as she felt her way to the back of Appa where she would use his tail as a slide.

She, like the remainder of the group, was bundled in a large fluffy green robe but she absolutely despised it. Not being able to move around as much as she was able in normal clothing irked her beyond reason. She was forced to wear shoes; large green boots to be exact. It was just unbearable for the earthbender.

Katara wore her usual water tribe robe and Sokka in his but Aang and Zuko weren't so lucky. Aang wore long blue pants with a heavy coat and brown boots but it wasn't much to combat the constant cold. Even the fur around the rims of the collar, hood, and wrists weren't enough to stop the Avatar from shivering. Zuko, despite himself, wore the outfit Katara had packed after he insisted they weren't in need of such heavy clothing; he regretted the statement. His robes were much like Sokka's, his blue coat reaching his knees and the blue pants beneath it reaching far past his feet. His coat was thick with the same fur as the other coats but it was much too large for him creating such a space between the coat and his underclothing that he also couldn't combat the cold. If it wasn't for his firebending, he would have had frost bite.

Sokka and Zuko both dropped off the side of Appa. Katara helped Toph to the back of Appa before following her down his tail before guiding her to the group.

"I can do it myself!" Toph snapped when Katara attempted to guide her by the elbow.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought it would be easier for you."

Toph simply scoffed and pulled her elbow from Katara's light grip but simply crossed her arms and stood in one spot with her head down.

Aang landed beside Sokka in the snow and looked around in worry. He exchanged glances with Sokka and the two seemed to be thinking similar things.

"Is the snow too deep to build a fire?" Aang asked carefully, relying on the twenty year old hunter.

Sokka rubbed at his well contained beard, brushing the fallen snow from the hairs. He stepped away from Appa carefully, digging his heels as far into the snow as possible. The snow reached his knee forcing him to have to yank his entire foot from snow once measured.

"We would need a _lot_ of wood that we don't have," Sokka spoke absentmindedly as he assessed the situation. He turned on his heel, digging himself half an inch into the earth as he turned, and glanced at Appa. "As long as we harden the snow—Katara and Aang, your job—and place Appa in the direction of the wind, we should avoid most of the storm itself as long as we set up the tents in front of Appa."

The group agreed and Toph was set off to the side while Katara and Aang worked to compact the snow in places where they could set up tents. Sokka and Zuko began to unpack the tents and various furs to keep them warm during the night, though Aang, of course, refused one.

"I think it's best if I sleep in Aang's tent," Zuko stated uneasily causing Sokka to scoff.

"Why? Is it because you're too good to share a tent with—"

"You snore, Sokka," Katara stated blatantly. "I already lost the coin toss."

"_What_?" Sokka groaned. "It's not that bad! Suki doesn't complain."

"Yeah, that's why she ended up in my room the first three weeks she moved in," Katara taunted with a chuckle as Sokka pouted.

Even as the group continued to grow, they were close. Even with Zuko as Firelord, Aang as Avatar, Katara as a waterbending master, Toph as an earthbender master on the verge of running her own army, and Sokka teaching combat without bending the group stayed near each other. They were busy more often than not but had nights they'd spend together eating or just enjoying each other's company but they stayed together.

"C-Can you guys hurry? I'm getting tired of standing here," Toph complained as her arms clung to her upper body.

"Toph, if you're cold you could always lean against Appa," Aang suggested passively, following Sokka to the clearing right beside Appa.

"I'm not cold, I'm bored."

"You could always help us," Katara snapped while she followed Zuko to Aang and Sokka.

"Please tell me how I could do that, Sugar Queen."

"Stop complaining! We're all cold, we're all tired!" Katara shouted, dropping the thick wooden sticks she held before standing up.

"Then hurry up and fix it!"

"Guys, we don't need to turn on each other. We're getting it done as quickly as we can," Aang promised quietly, holding his hands up in his "I'm the Avatar and I can handle this" sort of way.

"I should have stayed in the Earth Nation," Toph groaned. She kneeled and hugged her knees to her chest.

"We have no intention of returning to the Earth Nation until next year," Zuko stated as he urged Katara to continue setting up the tent.

"I know," Toph grumbled.

"I forgot how difficult you could be," Katara snapped.

"Ditto."

"Guys, now isn't the time!" Sokka exclaimed before returning a glare Katara shot towards him.

Even as they grew older, there were times such as these where the group tended to revert to their younger selves. Toph, despite being eighteen, still fought with Katara because no matter the age the two were still polar opposites as they always were. The two were close friends, of course, and always would be but they truly could not work together. It was the reason why they only visited the world once a year and it was the reason why they avoided each other on a regular basis; they simply could not get along.

But the remainder of the group carried on without an issue. Aang and Zuko continuously asked each other for advice on issues and frequently turned to each other for advice. Sokka and Zuko got along, as well, though their backgrounds clashed every once and a while. In truth, Katara and Toph were the only two with constant issues though the group chose to ignore them as best they could considering they _did_ have their peaceful moments.

Katara, despite being angry, assisted Zuko and was able to build two of the tents. Thick sticks frozen in the ground supported the thick orange fabric that hung heavily on the supports. Inside, Katara placed animal furs on large pieces of fabric, covering the snowy ground. A folded set of heavy blankets laid out in the center of the tent before she and Zuko moved to help Aang and Sokka who were having trouble.

"Of course you two can't set up a tent," Katara teased as she dropped to her knees and nudged Sokka out of the way.

"It's not my fault Mr. 'I can't touch it because it's an animal' can't help me," Sokka whined.

"I usually sleep on Appa. How am I supposed to know—"

"It's okay, Aang," Katara said with a flash of her smile. "We've got it. Zuko, do you want to show Toph into her tent?"

"I can do it myself," Toph snapped even as Zuko stepped beside her.

Zuko sighed and followed close behind her as she made her way towards where she remembered hearing Katara's voice while they fought. When she began to veer off course, Zuko slipped a hand on her back and nudged her to the right direction, keeping it discreet enough for her to not snap at him.

"Here," Zuko stated, stepping in front of her to open the flap of the tent with only one place setting inside for a body.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Toph knelt down and began to feel around in front of her, through the snow, until she felt the fabric through her gloves. She began to crawl in that direction until reaching the fur within the tent. Zuko followed her into the tent on his knees. He picked up the blanket at her feet and unfolded it. She maneuvered herself onto the fur bed and accepted the blanket Zuko handed to her before draping it over her body and stuffing it beneath her to enclose the space.

"Anything you need?" Zuko asked carefully.

"No," Toph muttered as she felt around behind her for the pillow her head would lay on.

Zuko turned on his heel and was about to crawl out when he stopped and looked back at Toph. She was staring at the space between them, her cloudy eyes on the floor of the tent. Zuko sighed and sat back on his foot but remained quiet. Neither said anything though Toph was aware Zuko still lingered. She waited for a long moment before a large gust of cold wind shook the tent and blew in through the entrance of the tent. Toph crossed her arms and pulled her knees to her chest under the blankets as she fought the oncoming shiver that accompanied another gust of wind.

"You're really not used to these conditions," Zuko stated slowly as he chose his words as carefully as possible to avoid upsetting the earthbender.

"You think?" Toph grumbled.

"Do you want someone else in here? Aang could probably—"

"Zuko, I'm fine."

Another large gust of wind and Toph sighed.

"Can't you light a fire or something? Isn't that what you _do_?" Toph asked, her voice caught between desperate and strong.

"There's nowhere to put it. And unlike most tents, the top isn't high enough and with not as many supports and high winds, there's a chance it could fall and catch fire."

"So I'm freezing my butt off because there's a _chance_?"

"Fire is unpredictable and dangerous. You can't enclose it without expecting ramifications. If you're cold, one of us can stay in here with you."

"I'd rather freeze to death," Toph grumbled.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try."

Zuko turned and crawled out, tying the tent closed to keep the cold air from entering as best he could. Toph was left in darkness though she was _always_ in darkness. Her knees were as tight as they would go to her chest and she feared lying down would make her colder. She hugged at her covered skin and hoped to hold or create body heat despite the cold chills slithering up her spine. She sat still for a long time and listened to the howl of the wind. She felt the constant cold against her face and the tingle of her finger tips began to worry her.

She strained her ears to hear the group as they shuffled about outside her tent. Even the sound of Appa groaning and lying down was heard though Toph couldn't hear anything besides that. She knew they were talking, passively if at all, but she just couldn't _hear_ it.

She felt pathetic and useless. Without physically feeling the earth, she was powerless _and_ blind and there were very few times where both occurred at the same time. She was an earthbending master and was not used to feeling helpless. Toph Beifong was _never_ helpless but—

She groaned and rubbed anxiously at her upper arms. She strained her ears again hoping to hear _something_ as if looking for a reminder that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Zuko emerged from the tent and closed it, tying it off. He turned on his heel and found the group staring at him in expectation. He immediately chuckled awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck, regretting it as a chill went down his spine from the cold air.

"What?" he asked carefully before walking up to them.

Katara's arms were folded over her chest and she had a mixed look somewhere between worry and anger. Aang was much less angry and far more worried while Sokka was tired and annoyed at the two of them.

"These two are worried about Toph. I _tried_ telling them she's fine but—"

"She isn't fine!" Katara snapped. "Did you see how pale she was, Sokka?"

"She's _always_ that pale, Katara!"

"Ugh!" Katara spun on her heel and began towards Toph's tent but Sokka and Aang both stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What?"

"Do you think that's a good idea, Katara? If she's okay, you two will fight again," Aang said quietly and carefully.

"And if she's not and I don't go in there, she could get frostbite! You really want me to just leave her in there?"

The men grew quiet.

"Zuko, help me out!" Katara begged to the firebender who had kneeled down in front of the tent he had chosen and began pulling at the ground stakes to assure their stability. Katara shook her arm free of Aang and Sokka and stalked angrily through the snow to Zuko, kneeling down beside him.

"I don't think I should really get into it. If you think you should go in there, go. If you're worried about a fight, don't."

"That isn't helpful," Katara sighed and stood up straight. "How was her temperament when you spoke to her?"

"She wasn't happy," Zuko explained and stood as well. "I offered for one of us to stay in there with her but she said she'd rather freeze to death."

Katara sighed and crossed her arms again.

"Fine, I won't bother her. I'm just worried."

"So am I," Zuko admitted. "Some people are too stubborn to accept help, even from friends. You should know that."

"Ha ha," Katara said dryly.

A gust of wind picked up and she hugged herself, closing her eyes against the wind and turning away. The wind itself brought in another flurry of snow and she looked up through the snow fall and found Sokka exchanging glances with her, his own arms squeezed tightly around himself.

"We should really get to sleep," Sokka said suddenly and Katara heard the chill in his voice. Even through the stubbornness that she, herself, had she realized if the temperature was too cold for her and her brother, two teenagers who grew up in the Southern Water Nation, then it must be too cold for an earthbender who had never experienced such harsh conditions.

"We should," Katara stated. "You guys should share a tent. Another storm is coming and, at this rate, Toph will freeze to death if I don't go in there."

"But we already set up a third tent," Sokka whined.

Katara shot him a glare and he groaned.

"I think you're right. With Zuko's body heat, we should be fine," Aang commented, looking towards Zuko who shrugged.

"Whatever helps?" Zuko stated and received two nods from the males.

"That's settled. You sure you want to go in there?" Aang asked Katara carefully.

"I'll be fine. Toph would be more comfortable with me in there than any of you and there's not enough room for us to all fit into a tent. Besides, hers is closest to Appa so we should be out of most of the direct storm and if things get bad, we'll just rebuild a tent to make it large enough for all of us."

"Do you really think she'll do that?" Sokka asked with a frown.

"No. That's why I'm starting with this. If the threat of being frozen to death gets strong enough, she might give in." Katara said with a sigh.

"Might?" Aang asked.

"It's the best we have."

"Alright. We'll try to warm up, then. Good luck, Katara," Aang said before ducking into the tent beside Toph's.

"Good night, Katara." Sokka and Zuko both said out of unison before following Aang.

Katara sighed and shivered as she made her way to the tent she had planned on sleeping in. She dropped onto her knees and began to pack up the bed roll before carrying it out, blanket and all towards Toph's tent. She paused in front of Toph's tent and watched the dull glow in the boys' tent. Zuko had created a flame and the group was unsuccessfully attempting to figure out a sleeping arrangement from what Katara could see though she couldn't hear much over the howling wind.

* * *

Toph's hood was around her neck and the entirety of her face felt numb. Her lips were chapped from being licked so many times and her nose was a bright red though it's not as if anyone could really see if they were to look at her. It was dark with the moonlight being the only glow seeping through the tent material. It was a dull glow but enough for Katara to see Toph sitting upright when she pulled back the flaps of the tent.

"Toph?" she called softly.

Toph shivered in response and looked towards where the voice came from as if forgetting she wouldn't be able to physically see Katara kneeling at the entrance.

"What?" she asked coldly, her breath horribly visible from her lips.

"I just thought I'd check on you," Katara said quietly.

"Why?"

"It's cold. I want to make sure you have enough blankets," Katara paused, hugging her bedroll to her side. "Can I come in?"

Toph was quiet for a moment as if considering the repercussions of allowing Katara to step inside. When she internally decided no harm could come from it, unless it was her own ego, she nodded through the moonlit darkness and Katara slipped inside.

"Zuko told me what you said," Katara began as she set her bed down and tied the tent flaps from inside.

"I'm going to kill him," Toph muttered and Katara chuckled.

"He wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"I'm fine. I've told you all a hundred times that I'm _fine_."

Katara sighed and rolled out her bed before sitting on the fur and wrapping a blanket around herself.

"You know, living in the southern water tribe, we never—"

Toph groaned loudly.

"You're not going to tell me your whole life story, are you? I'm cold and tired. I _really_ don't need the life story of the great and powerful Sugar Queen," Toph muttered.

Katara ignored the insult and nickname. "You're cold, Toph," she said seriously.

"Yeah, so? We're all cold."

"You aren't fine."

"Katara, you aren't my mother!" Toph said loudly.

"I'm not _trying_ to be your mother, Toph! I'm trying to be your friend and as your friend, I don't want to see you freeze to death!" Katara was shouting and it was possibly the tone with underlays of pain or maybe it was the shiver in Katara's voice or maybe Toph finally understood where Katara was coming from but Toph grew quiet and her cloudy eyes down turned.

"I'm cold," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can stay in here with you, you know. I already have my bedroll and everything. The boys have all decided to sleep in the same tent, anyway. If I don't sleep in here, I could freeze to death," Katara urged carefully.

Toph froze as realization sat in. A small smirk played at her cold lips, and she nodded slowly.

Katara nudged herself closer to Toph and laid the blanket over herself before looking to Toph.

"Alright, lay back," Katara coaxed quietly.

Toph, reluctantly, obeyed.

Toph slowly leaned back until her head touched the round cushion that was her pillow. She tossed around until she found a comfortable place, losing all warmth she had built up with her own body as she struggled to find a position she enjoyed. In the end, she found herself on her left side, facing away from Katara.

The waterbender shuffled closer and began to lean back as well. Her left arm dove under her blanket and then under Toph's as well before hovering over Toph's body. Katara exhaled and, slowly, lowered her arm onto Toph's side. Both of Toph's arms were in front of her and out of the way of Katara's but that didn't stop the awkward air seeping from Toph's normally pale face that Katara could see was very clearly red.

"I'm sorry this is awkward," Katara whispered.

"Just hurry up," Toph said quickly and through gritted teeth.

Katara smiled nonetheless and began to shimmy her body down her bed-mat. She lowered her head to her own pillow and pressed the front of her body flush against Toph's back. Toph gulped loudly and shuffled uncomfortably against the warmth and weight of the body.

The two sat awake for a long while. Outside, the storm had picked up and a thin layer of snow had developed on top of the tent that Katara could see when she looked up. The moon was duller and with the snow in the way, they received much less light than before but Katara's eyes had adjusted to the darkness so she was very able to see mildly detailed things.

Toph shifted as the wind howled and blew. A cold air swept over them and the two braced each other. Toph's left hand grasped Katara's, and her back collided into Katara's front. Toph shivered slightly but when the air drifted away, so did the shiver.

Katara glanced down at Toph who hadn't released her hand and smiled. She began to feel the warmth of their body heat overtake them. It began on her front and slowly spread as she snuggled closer into Toph's back. Toph didn't fight in but instead, accepted the warmth.

Sometime during the night, Toph had turned over and the two were face to face. Katara's head was already as close as possible to Toph's body and Toph's head seemed to have a similar idea. Early morning light was peering through the sides of the tent and hot air washing over Katara's face stirred her. Katara smiled at the peaceful look on Toph's face. Her nose was no longer red with cold and her cheeks were back to their normal, pale selves.

Just as Katara went to stretch, lifting her arm from Toph's waist, she realized an arm was draped over her side that wasn't her own.

Toph had clutched Katara's side sometime in the middle of the night to keep her close.

Katara simply giggled and kept still, her own arm resting on Toph's hip to make the position less awkward.

Katara ended up drifting off into a light sleep but the moment she felt Toph stir, she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open to find Toph's cloudy eyes staring back at her. Neither spoke but Katara was sure Toph was aware that she was awake.

"If you think I'm weak just because of last night—" Toph began angrily.

"No, why would I think that?" Katara asked with a frown. "Besides, it's not like you _asked_ me to stay in here with you. If anyone asks, I was cold," the brunet said simply with a smile that Toph heard in her voice.

Toph smiled.

"Thanks, Katara."

It was quiet again and the wind blowing against the tent was softer, less violent compared to the night before. The storm was over and the two had made it through in one warm piece.

Katara's eyes lingered on Toph's face blinking as she saw the earthbender's eyes meet her own. Toph's hand lifted from Katara's side and the glove was quickly yanked off by her teeth.

"Toph, what are you-" Katara began with a light chuckle but the touch of warm skin on her cold cheek stopped her.

Toph's thumb ran along the flesh until it pressed against the cold lips of the master waterbender. Toph's fingers continued and began to search along her face, smiling when she could feel Katara's quickened heart beat against her finger tips.

"Not being able to see with my feet makes me feel... blind. I'm able to see again as long as I can touch something. It isn't the same but-"

"It's fine," Katara said quickly. "I understand."

Toph's hand lowered and she shoved her hand back into her glove with a frown. Gloves were as bad as shoes and she was simply condemning herself back to darkness. She hated it.

"I'M NEVER SLEEPING IN THE SAME TENT AS YOU AGAIN," Zuko's voice rang through the clearing and Katara sighed.

"Sokka snores," she muttered to Toph.

"Let's just stay in here. Once the women are done fighting over whose prettiest, we can get up," Toph muttered.

"Do you really think that's wise? What if they get into a fight?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS CONSTANTLY MOVING. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AT ALL THROUGH THAT?" Sokka shouted as his shadow passed by their tent.

"I slept fine," Aang said casually.

"OF COURSE YOU DID. YOU DIDN'T HAVE SOKKA SNORING IN YOUR EAR," Zuko shouted in exasperation.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If they want to fight, let them fight. Aang will stop it. It's not our job for another few hours," Toph said with a smirk.

"I can sleep to that," Katara laughed quietly and settled her head against the pillow with a smile.

It was quiet besides the distant sound of the fighting men outside of their tent and even as Sokka scoffed and gave up against the hot headed firebender, Toph and Katara stayed in their spots. Neither fell asleep but they did relax and their own quiet was enjoyable. Whenever Sokka would do something stupid, the two would chuckle in unison but they were quiet besides that.

And then Toph spoke.

"Thanks, Katara."

"Of course, Toph."

* * *

**This wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't had to combat anxiety attacks, depression, and personal issues left and right. Ugh, I'm so sorry this took forever and I hope you enjoy it. It's a pre-shot to something I may finish off later or if it isn't what the commissioner wanted, I'll write a sequel. It felt too forced to have them kiss so I went with intimate touches instead. **

**~Raven1050**


End file.
